


Take what you need

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Blood Drinking, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore Being a Dick, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub Harry, Vampire Harry, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “Then drink little one and drift into oblivion.”





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in his bed at Hogwarts; he pressed his head and winced at the pain behind the scar. He was pretty sure Voldemort had found a way to torture him, he whimpered as he looked up at the other beds around him his schoolmates sleeping soundly while he was on day 5 of no sleep. Another wave of pain had him gripping the bed sheets as he tried to muffle his screams; he swears he could hear Voldemort laughing in his mind. He decided that he has had enough slipping from the bed he left the room not evening bothering with his invisibility cloak and headed down to the common room and out the doors. 

No one notices him leaving not even the Fat Lady who was snoring in her frame, Harry wondered down the hallway every so often leaning against the wall sobbing in pain. His nose started to bleed and drip to the ground as he tried to stop himself from falling to the ground, pushing himself off the wall and swayed up and down the hall as if he was drunk. He made his way to the Astronomy Tower the cold weather helps a little too dull the pain he sniffed as he climbed up the stairs already feeling the coldness seeping in from under the door as he made his way up to the roof. Pushing the door open he stumbled out as the pain flared in his head again and he cried out as he put his hand to his head and almost tripped himself off the edge.

He gasped and stopped himself from falling just in time as he looked down over the edge of the wall. The green-eyed teen gasped as he looked down into the darkness and wondered if that is what the Dark Lord is trying to do, make him kill himself…it makes sense…. Harry thought. He is tempted just to stand on the edge and let his weight tip him off. Shaking his head he pushed himself away and pressed himself against the wall before slipping down to the ground and curling him up and cried and screamed knowing now one would hear him, well part from a man who shouldn’t have been at Hogwarts. 

Sanguini had been visiting an old family friend when he heard the screams and cries coming from the Astronomy Tower. He stepped out from the shadow from the other end of the tower and looked down at the child huddled in the corner. Stepping closer to the boy he notices he seems to have passed out his mouth and chin covered with his blood from his nose. “Poor child.” He whispered as he walked closer to him and kneels on the ground. Brushing some hair out of Harry’s eyes the teen brow wrinkled up and he watched the flutter of the boy’s eyes lashes open. The vampire was struck by the vibrant green orbs looking back at him filled with pain and confusion. He watched as the teen’s whole body shook and the teen cried out.   
“P-Please make it stop!” He sobbed, Sanguini felt his pain and it was great and clearly induced by magic.  
“The only way I can make this stop this type of dark magic is by giving you my blood.” The vampire whispered as he kept stroking his face wiping the blood off his lips and chin. “I won’t offer you that unless you give me permission.”   
“Do it, make the pain stop.” He sobbed as he grabbed the dark haired vampire’s robes and cried into his chest. 

Sanguini purred as he held the boy close to him before pulling his shirt open he sliced his thumbnail across his breast. “Then drink little one and drift into oblivion.” Harry leaned into him and pressed his lips to the wound and started to drink the blood. Evening the vampire himself couldn’t help but moan as he warped his arms around the teen and watched as the teen’s tongue lapped up the blood. “That’s it, Harry.” The bright green eyes teen looked up at him as he heard his name. “My darling child I won’t let you come to harm.” Harry’s eyes started to turn glassy before he becomes limp in the man’s arms. Sanguini hadn’t planned on turning anyone, but there was something in the child’s pleading he could not ignore. Scooping up the teen and pulled him close to his body and left the tower then Hogwarts, before anyone could stop him from taking his new childe away. 

The next day  
The whole school was looking for Harry when his classmates woke up finding his bed empty they told their head of the house. Who in turn told the headmaster and now the teachers and 7th years were looking for the 15-year-old boy. “When was the last time you saw him,” Dumbledore asked the red-headed boy.   
“Before bed, he was taking a pain potion for his headache,” Ron told the headmaster, the white bared man frowned and was about to say something when Severus walks into the headmaster’s offices. 

Severus pulled the Dumbledore and McGonagall away from Ron and other 5th year boys “I found drops of blood in the hallway leading to the Astronomy Tower. I followed the trail all the way to the top; there I found more blood and a found this.” He holds out a scarf “It smells of rosemary.” Dumbledore frowned as he brought it up to his nose and breathed n his scent.   
“A vampire perhaps?”   
“Why a vampire?” McGonagall asked as she paled at the idea a vampire had gotten into the school and attacked a student.   
“Many favour Rosemary,” Dumbledore tells her.   
“Your remember Slughorn’s party we someone invited a vampire into Hogwarts,” Severus said with a growl.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanguini placed the teen on the bed; he stripped him of his bloody clothes before covering him with a blanket and watched him sleep. Brushing his hair out of his face and looked down at the lightening bolt scar on his forehead, he couldn’t help but trace it with his finger. He hisses as he pulled his finger back and looked at the burn on the digit “Merda.” He growled as he watched the skin heal. Harry whimpered and turned his head to the side and screwed up his face, the boy was still in pain and the vampire could feel it as he touched him. 

With the back of his finger, he stroked the boy’s throat feeling his pulse thumping just under the skin. It was faster than it should be, he knew drinking his blood would only dull the pain for a short time but when the boy wakes up he would start to feel the pain seep back. “mio amato” He whispered into Harry’s ear as he lowered his head and sunk his fangs into the pale skin of the teen. Harry whimpered at the spike of pain before gasping his body arching off the bed as the vampire drunk from him. Pulling his mouths away Sanguini licked the blood off his lips and looked down at the bright green eyes looking up at him. “You safe from the monsters mio amato.” He smiled at him,   
“Sanguini.” Harry whispered his name,   
“You remembered me.” He smiled at him, as he ran his fingers through the teen’s soft dark hair.  
“I couldn’t forget you.” The teen tells him, as he reaches up touches his face. 

The vampire grins as he leans down and presses a kiss to Harry’s lips as he let his hands wander down the teen sides under the blanket. The vampire felt the teen gasp and arch his back as Sanguini’s hand stroked his sides. Pulling away Harry whimpered as the man pulled away from him “You should rest Harry.” He whispered to him,   
“I don’t want to stop.” Harry bite his bottom lip,   
“You are still in the early stages my mio amato.” He smiled; Harry frowned and shook his head as he warped his arms around the vampire’s shoulders.   
“Please.” He begged Harry knows what Sanguini is saying is right he needs to rest. But he wants to feel the vampire all over him and inside of him. “Please, I know you think I am young but with dark wizards wanting me dead I decided I need to do things because I could end up dying.” He told him “Sex isn’t new to me, I think I must have had or been had for most of my year and above.” He smiled shyly as he blushed at his own words, the vampire smiled as he kept staring at Harry’s face. “You think I’m a slut now.” The teen mumbled, he felt the sting of the bite and groaned as he felt the change stars to happen. The vampire sighed as he moved and sat himself up by the pillows and pulled the teen into his arms.   
“I don’t think your slut.” Harry moved himself to get comfortable as he curled up in the vampire arms. 

He whimpered again and held to the man’s shirt “I-It hurts.” He whimpers, the bright blue-eyed vampire runs his fingers through the teen’s wavy black hair.   
“I know it hurts, but only a little mio amato. Your blood is changing as is your body by the next sundown you will be a vampire and you shall take your place by my side.” Sanguini purred as he wraps his arms around the naked teen and held him close.  
“You’re the first person I’ve met who have kept to their word.” Harry shivered; he looked up at the vampire.   
“Why would I lie to you? From the moment we met I knew I must have you not just a lover but as consort.” Harry smiled and rested his head on Sanguini’s chest as he let the cool hands touch his body.   
“Consort I like the sound of that.”   
“So you should mio amato.” Harry went quiet after that, only whimpering a couple of time and the vampire touch he had gone to sleep. He started to think about the party where he met the teen. He had smelt his pain and his loneliness when Sanguini got his chance he took him away from the crowds of people and spoke to him. The more time he spent in the beautiful teen’s company the more he wanted him. He hadn’t planned on him his kidnapping him so soon but from what he learnt he gathered that the headmaster wasn’t really taking care of his beloved, he was stuck in an abusive home during his summer and on top of that there is a crazy wizard out for his blood.   
“Sanguini?” Came Harry’s voice.   
“I thought you had fallen asleep?” The vampire sounded amused as he watched the teen twist himself around and saddle the man’s lap.

He could see blood trickling down Harry’s chin where his fangs have started to grow …already…he thought as he reached out and swiped the blood off his chin and let the boy suck it off his thumb. Harry moaned as he let his tongue get every last drop of blood off the man’s finger, pulling his hand away the vampire growled. “You really are a horny little thing aren’t you?” He growled softly.  
“Please make me yours now.” Harry lowered his head and then looked up at him throw his fringe. “Master.” He purred, the vampire growled as he pulled Harry closer to him.  
“Mine.”


End file.
